


Happy New Year

by FandomDarling



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt unexpectedly runs into an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

I heard her before anything else. It was nothing more than a familiar laugh standing out like a melody amongst the chatter of the crowd. It struck a chord, resonating me to the core as I tried to place were I had heard it before. I paused, tuning out Foggy’s “butcher story” that he was regaling to a few of the girls from billing. It was the annual Landman & Zack New Year’s Eve Party. Champagne was flowing and everyone, including the interns, was invited. I felt Foggy looking at me, so I turned my attention back to him, resuming my job as his wingman. But my attention was only half there as I listened for the laugh again. I heard again, closer this time and I felt the heavy weight of a gaze on me, as the laugh died in their throat.  As soon as she spoke, I knew who it was.

            “Matt Murdock? Is that you?” She asked, sounding surprised but still stepping towards me. I counted her footsteps, 8. Her heart was humming in her chest as she stopped in front me.

“(First Name/Last Name), what are you doing here?” I asked, smiling at her. I heard her suck in a quick breath.

            “I work in Accounting. What about yourself?” She asked, touching my arm.

“Law intern.” I murmured, tasting the fizz in the air from a newly uncorked champagne bottle nearby.

            “Well, you look great.” She murmured, I could detect a hint of sadness in her tone.

“You still sound like a song.” I murmured, feeling the temperature change as she blushed. I chewed on my lip as silence fell over us.

            “You wanna get out of here?” She asked, tapping her nails against her glass.

“How’s Foggy doing over there?” I asked, nodding my head in his direction.

            “He’s getting pretty cozy with Sarah from billing. So I’d say he’s doing just fine.” She said, with a chuckle that made my heart race.

“Then, yeah, let’s get out of here. It’s a bit overwhelming.” I said, holding my arm out to here. She looped her arm through mine. We made our way through the tipsy crowd to the roof. The air was a bit chilly, I felt the air shift as she shivered.

“Are you cold?” I asked, quietly, unbuttoning my jacket and handing it to her. She smiled and slipped it on.

            “Thanks, Matt.” She murmured, stepping closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on my shoulder.

“I’ve missed you.” I murmured, pressing a kiss into her hair. She smelled of coconut and vanilla.

            “I’ve missed you too, Matty.” She whispered, as her warmth seeped into my side.

“What ever happened to this-us?” I asked, although I remembered it like it was yesterday.

            “After everything that happened, with losing your eyesight and your dad, once we graduated from high school, you went to Columbia and I went to Brown we drifted apart. I thought about you every day though.” She said, looking up at me.

“I thought about you too.” I murmured, looking down at her. We stood there in the cold night air, listening to the cheers from Time Square from as they began to count down. I heard her counting under her breath, as she neared 1. I lifted my hand to her chin and gently pulled her lips close to mine. I could taste the champagne on her breath as she murmured.

            “one…” I pressed my lips gently against hers, kissing her like I had wanted to all those years ago. She kissed back , wrapping her arms around my neck. As we pulled away she smiled up at me and rested her head on my chest as I hugged her close, trying to fight the chill.

“Happy New Year, (name)” I murmured, smiling as held close. The city was celebrating but I couldn’t imagine being more happy than I was right here on the top of the roof, with this beautiful girl in my arms.


End file.
